La batalla definitiva
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Tres prometidas, un pacto de sangre, la batalla definitiva que decidirá quién es la prometida oficial del joven Saotome. ¿Quien ganará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Ranma al enterarse de este pacto?


_**-¡Eres una boba, terca y bruta!-**_ gritaba un enojado muchacho.

 _ **-¡Y qué! ¡No necesito nada de ti, así que déjame en paz!-**_ también gritaba una ofuscada y maltrecha jovencita.

 _ **-¡Tienes heridas por todas partes, moretones, rasguños y golpes! ¡Te llevaré con el doctor Tofú!-**_ subía más la voz el chico.

- _ **¡No! El estado en el que estoy no es asunto de tu incumbencia ¿No lo dejaste claro hace unos momentos?-**_ decía con mal disimulado rencor la mujercita.

 _ **-¡Ya deberías saber que no era mi intención decir esas cosas!-**_ hablaba frustrado el varón.

 _ **-¿Ah,si? Pues que buen actor eres que hasta yo te creí-**_ contenía las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza la muchacha.

- _ **Vamos, Akane, por favor, déjame llevarte con el doctor**_ \- comenzaba a cambiar su tono por uno suplicante.

- _ **Ya, Ranma, ya déjalo, puedo cuidarme sola-**_ fue lo último que dijo con una tremenda tristeza reflejada en su voz mientras se dirigía cojeando por la calle.

Lentamente, sin poder apoyar del todo su pierna izquierda y sujetándose de lo que podía, Akane intentaba llegar al consultorio de su amigo. Ranma se acercó e intentó sujetarla sin delicadeza, ella rehusó de manera violenta el toque del joven al tiempo que lo veía con un profundo odio en sus ojos; él jamás había visto esa mirada en ella, tan furiosa, tan llena de rencor, tan distante.

- _ **No te atrevas a tocarme-**_ dijo Akane apretando los dientes- _**en tu vida, vuelvas a tocarme**_ \- dijo con tal tono de voz que por primera vez, Ranma supo que hablaba en serio.

Él se quedó estático con la mano aún levantada, mirando al piso, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Akane se alejaba de él, de su vida, y parecía que está vez, para siempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Hace tres meses en el Dojo Tendo**

Aprovechando que los Saotome aún no regresaban de uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento, las locas de las otras prometidas de Ranma habían ido a buscar a Akane para hacerle una propuesta: enfrentarse en un duelo definitivo por él, la ganadora sería la esposa oficial y todas las demás se olvidarían de su compromiso.

Esta vez parecía que iban en serio, pues llevaron un antiguo pergamino que Ukyo había comprado en un viaje; el vendedor le había explicado que en tiempos feudales se firmaban en este tipo de papel mágico acuerdos, al escribir cualquier pacto ahí y que las partes firmaran con sangre, se liberaba un hechizo en el que absolutamente todos los involucrados acataban el pacto sin oposición de ningún tipo.

Akane pensó que se escuchaba demasiado bien, poder librarse de todas las locas que perseguían a Ranma y que por fin fuera libre para estar con ella… bueno, no es que ella quisiera, pero… ¿A quien quería engañar! ¡Claro que quería estar con él! Sin problemas, sin nadie entrometiéndose, solo ellos dos.

Las tres mujeres habían discutido el tema poco (Kodachi hacía tiempo que había sido reclutada por el equipo olímpico ruso y se había ido de Japón, renunciando al amor que su querido Ranma-sama le profesaba, en palabras de ella), en realidad no necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo en que salían beneficiadas con el pacto, pero ahora venía la parte más difícil, redactar el acuerdo de tal manera que no dejará lugar a malas interpretaciones que las afectarán.

Sin embargo, acordaron varios puntos:

1)No serían válidas las trampas. Cualquiera que usara algo ilícito que le diera ventaja sobre las demás sería descalificada de inmediato.

2)Ni antes, durante o después del combate estaría permitido usar hechizos, pociones, polvos, etc. sobre las contrincantes.

3)No sé usaría ningún tipo de arma, sería combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

4)No era un combate a muerte. Cualquiera que quedara noqueada, que no pudiera continuar o que expresará rendición estaba fuera de la competencia.

5)Bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba permitido comentar con nadie de este pacto hasta el día del encuentro.

6)Nadie más que las involucradas podían intervenir.

7)El encuentro sería dentro de tres meses a partir de esa fecha.

8)El acuerdo final: la ganadora decidiría el futuro de Ranma.

El que hubieran fijado como fecha para el encuentro dentro de 3 meses no era casualidad, ya que Akane sabía perfectamente que ese día Ranma tendría un importante torneo al que no podía faltar, ausentándose desde temprano, por lo que no podría impedir que se llevará a cabo la lucha definitiva.

Las tres mujeres estaban conformes con los términos acordados, solo faltaba plasmar su firma y sellar el pacto con su propia sangre. La primera en firmar fue Shampoo.

- _ **Airen por fin se librará de chica gorila y de chica espátula y podremos ser felices-**_ decía después de firmar y mientras mordía su pulgar izquierdo hasta hacerlo sangrar, plasmando su huella digital ensangrentada en el papel.

- _ **Mi Ran-chan será muy feliz conmigo después de que yo las venza y haga que ustedes solo sean un vago recuerdo en su memoria**_ \- se vanagloriaba Ukyo al tiempo que repetía lo hecho por la amazona.

Akane aún dudaba en si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, queriendo decidir por el futuro del joven guerrero y sin consultarle… pero por otro lado, la falta de claridad de su prometido era lo que tantos problemas les habían causado siempre, si tan solo esas chicas que tenía enfrente entendieran que el amor no se obliga ni se mendiga todo sería distinto y no tendría que recurrir a estas medidas. Esos pensamientos la llevaron a tomar la decisión que impulsaría sus actos de ahora en adelante, entonces firmó con tinta y sangre aquel pacto.

En la puerta del Dojo se separaron las tres rivales de amor, cada una tenía tres meses para demostrar ser mejor que las otras dos, ninguna pensaba dar un paso atrás, estaba su futuro en juego.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **EL DÍA DEL ENCUENTRO**

Akane se preparó con ahínco para la pelea de ese día; había pasado tres meses en un riguroso entrenamiento, aprendió de todos: de su papá, del tío Genma, del maestro Happosai, hasta había logrado que Ranma la tutelara en ciertas técnicas y movimientos, pero a quien más le debía era el mismísimo doctor Tofu; el también era un guerrero experto en artes marciales, pero había dejado de lado su pasión por ejercer la medicina, le causaba una mayor satisfacción aliviar el dolor que causarlo, sin embargo, eso no demeritaba que fuera un excelente exponente de la disciplina marcial.

Ella le había dicho que necesitaba entrenarse para una lucha decisiva, ni quiso ni podía decirle más, pero el buen doctor, así como la conocía, supo que la chica necesitaba un mentor fuerte que pudiera guiarla por el camino adecuado, si no saldría mortalmente lastimada y la apreciaba demasiado para dejarla a su suerte, así que decidió tomarla bajo su tutela y someterla al más riguroso entrenamiento que la haría una excelente guerrera.

Se sentía lista, sabía que había hecho su mayor esfuerzo y era tiempo de demostrarlo.

Por la mañana se levantó tranquila, se alistó como cualquier otro día y bajó a desayunar; fue un desayuno agitado, ya que casi toda la familia partiría al importante encuentro que Ranma tendría ese día en el centro de Tokio, Soun y Genma lo acompañarían como sus entrenadores y Nabiki en calidad de manager; únicamente se quedarían en casa Kasumi, Nodoka y Akane debido a que los recursos con los que contaban aún eran limitados, ya irían cuando todo fuera mejor después de que Ranma ganara y comenzará a tener cierto renombre.

Ya estaban en la puerta todos, unos listos para partir, las que se quedaban despidiéndolos. Akane le brindaba a Ranma la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

 _ **-¡Mucha suerte!-**_ le dijo sonrojada.

- _ **Gracias**_ \- contestó con timidez el aludido- _**aunque no la necesito, ganaré fácilmente, soy Ranma Saotome**_ \- comenzó a fanfarronear para bajar la tensión.

La joven comenzó a reír, los que iban a la competencia salieron del hogar Tendo. Akane subió a su cuarto, estaba algo nerviosa de la lucha que libraría más tarde, así que para calmarse comenzó a redactar una carta dirigida a Ranma. Tardó exactamente una hora en terminarla, sonrió satisfecha al releerla y comenzó a alistarse para salir al encuentro.

Cómo acordaron no llevar armas, lo que decidieron las chicas fue llevar ropa ceñida que no permitiera ocultar nada y así no sería necesario revisarse antes de la pelea, por lo que Akane se vistió con un pantaloncillo corto de ejercicio y un top, ambos ajustados; bajó las escaleras y encontró a Kasumi en el patio tendiendo la ropa.

- _ **¿Vas a salir, Akane?-**_ preguntó la amable mujer al verla.

- _ **Así es, hermana, pero quería pedirte un favor-**_

- _ **Con gusto, dime, hermanita-**_ _ **-Cuando Ranma regrese del encuentro ¿podrías entregarle esto?-**_ y le extendió un sobre cerrado con el nombre de Ranma Saotome en él.

- _ **Claro, pero ¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú misma cuando lleguen?-**_ preguntó algo intrigada la mayor de las Tendo.

- _ **Es que… es que… quedé de ver a Yuka y a Sayuri para enseñarles algo de defensa personal y luego cenaremos en casa de otra amiga, yo creo que llegaré algo tarde y es importante que lea esto**_ \- mintió descaradamente la chica de cabello corto- _**¿Te lo encargo, Kasumi?**_ – le suplicaba con la mirada.

- _ **Claro, confía en mi-**_ la hermana mayor estaba segura que algo pasaba, pero tenía confianza ciega en Akane y cumpliría con el encargo.

- _ **Bueno, me voy, nos vemos más tarde-**_ gritó Akane ya en camino a la puerta de salida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **En un campo de beisbol abandonado**

Tres jóvenes mujeres arribaron al lugar acordado en la fecha y hora programadas, las tres bellezas usaban ropa ceñida, tenían la mirada fiera y su concentración totalmente centrada en un solo objetivo: ser la ganadora.

Se vieron, se acercaron y quedaron a apenas un metro de distancia entre sí, sin mediar palabra las tres se pusieron en posición de combate, cuidando cada una sus dos flancos, esperando por el primer golpe.

La primera en atacar fue Shampoo, decidió lanzar una poderosa patada a Akane, a la que sabía era su principal competencia por el amor de Ranma y a la que consideraba la más débil; Ukyo tuvo el mismo pensamiento, debía deshacerse primero de la principal contendiente y luego podría dedicarse a Shampoo.

La chica-gato intentó golpear por el lado izquierdo a Akane mientras la de ojos azules atacaba el derecho; la joven de castaños ojos logró bloquear ambos golpes elevando sus antebrazos en pose de defensa, en un movimiento asombrosamente rápido barrió el pie en el que Shampoo se sostenía para hacerla caer, una vez que la tuvo en el piso tomó una de sus piernas y con su característica fuerza la elevó para lanzarla contra Ukyo, haciendo que ambas mujeres chocarán entre sí. Ukyo recibió el impacto pero no logró aminorar el daño, pues le fue estampada la otra mujer a mitad del cuerpo, haciendo que ambas se estrellaran contra un árbol cercano.

Sin dudarlo, Akane se lanzó contra ellas, no podía dejarlas levantarse, debía seguir conservando su ventaja. Con un fuerte impulso en sus piernas se aventó con los puños cerrados contra aquellos cuerpos, no importaba a quien le diera, lo importante era ganar, ganar por Ranma.

El intercambio de golpes continuaba, cada vez con más fuerza, con más potencia, nunca se había visto que la lucha entre esas mujeres fuera tan en serio, pero se jugaban el todo o nada, era la definitiva.

Ukyo había podido orillarse hasta alcanzar las raíces de un árbol pues ya se encontraba malherida, su hombro derecho se le había dislocado, tenía un esguince en su rodilla izquierda y la mano derecha con un profundo corte, todas las heridas cortesía de la nueva técnica de la señorita Tendo, agradecia no haber recibido de lleno el impacto, ya que por apenas unos centímetros lo esquivó en el último momento, suerte que no compartiría Shampoo ahora que había llamado la atención de Akane y recibiría la técnica de frente.

En medio del campo se observaban a dos jóvenes, una de largo cabello morado y la otra de corta melena azulada. Akane estaba rodeada de lo que parecían brazos y piernas de energía, sus propias manos estaban cargadas de electricidad que parecía manejar a placer; Shampoo la miraba en posición de defensa, no tenía más que unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo porque había logrado esquivar los ataques usando a Ukyo de escudo, hasta ahora. La chica Tendo movía sus manos y los brazos que emanaban de su espalda repetían el movimiento aumentando la potencia de cada golpe, con las piernas pasaba lo mismo, por lo que la amazona no solo tenía que cuidarse de un golpe si no de varios a la vez; hábilmente detuvo al principio los golpes de la energía, pero en un descuido la mujer de ojos cafés le conectó un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago, al cual le siguieron varios más en repetición, lo que provocó se doblara del dolor, siendo la oportunidad de Akane de concentrar toda su energía en la pierna izquierda, lanzando al fin una poderosa patada que lanzó a su contrincante en dirección del cielo, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo después de varios metros de viaje.

La china ya no pudo levantarse, su pierna derecha que había recibido directamente la patada estaba rota en tres tramos, su brazo derecho se había salido de su lugar con la caída, además que una extensa superficie de su cuerpo sangraba por haber ido dejando la piel en el campo al rodar una larga distancia después de su caída.

- _ **Ya no puedes continuar, Shampoo**_ \- dijo sin emoción en la voz la chica de corto cabello, al tiempo que se giraba en dirección de Ukyo para continuar el combate con ella.

- _ **¡Yo me rindo!-**_ gritó la mujer de ojos azules al adivinar las intenciones de Akane.

En ese momento la menor de las Tendo suspiró a la vez que la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo dejaba de ser visible, al dejar de concentrarse se dio cuenta de los golpes que había recibido, además que la piel de su pierna izquierda se había abierto al momento de lanzar el golpe final a Shampoo, el músculo no estaba en mejores condiciones, casi se había rasgado.

- _ **Yo soy la ganadora, es momento de decidir el futuro de Ranma**_ \- pronunció con cierta alegría en la voz- _**Yo, Akane Tendo, ganadora de esta batalla decido...**_ -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **En el Dojo Tendo**

Mientras tanto, tres varones y una mujer arribaban al Dojo Tendo bastante contentos, los recibió una asombrada Kasumi.

- _ **¡Vaya! Llegaron temprano ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**_ interrogaba la dulce mujer.

- _ **Lo que pasó, hermanita, es que este hombre no sabe que debe dar un poco más de espectáculo, por lo que llegó y derrotó a sus contrincantes en menos de 2 minutos a cada uno, acortando el tiempo general de la competencia. Lo bueno fue que aunque no sabe tratar al público, varias empresas se interesaron en él y recibí muchas propuestas para patrocinarlo. Menos mal que fue así, si no, ya te hubiera mandado a volar, cuñadito**_ \- hablaba una conforme Nabiki.

Ranma buscaba con la mirada a cierta chica de cortos cabellos para platicarle de su triunfo, más al no encontrarla le habló a Kasumi.

- _ **Etto.. Kasumi...-**_ se dirigió a ella tímidamente.

- _ **Ranma, por cierto, Akane me pidió que te entregara esto**_ \- le decía mientras le extendía la carta.

Disimuladamente, el joven salió de la casa y trepó al tejado donde sabía no sería molestado por ninguna mirada indiscreta.

Nerviosamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _"Ranma:_ _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya has regresado de tu torneo y yo no estoy en casa. Espero te haya ido muy bien en todo, aunque conociéndote, no me queda duda de que diste lo mejor y venciste a todos. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti._

(Ranma sonrojado)

 _El motivo de esta carta es porque no podré contarte frente a frente lo que necesito que sepas. Primero, quiero agradecerte que te hayas tomado tiempo para ayudarme a perfeccionar mi técnica, hoy veré si dio resultado todo el entrenamiento._

 _El día de hoy tendré un encuentro definitivo con Shampoo y Ukyo, tus otras prometidas, por tu futuro. En concreto, firmamos con sangre un pacto mágico en el que las perdedoras aceptarán su rendición incondicional en la lucha por hacer válido su compromiso contigo, no creas que estoy luchando por ti, es solo que estoy harta de que se metan siempre en tu vida y no te dejen decidir, por eso, ganaré._

 _No puedes intervenir, el pacto, al ser mágico, te impide hacerlo. No tienes de que preocuparte, no es un trato mortal, hemos tomado ese acuerdo, solo que, como mera precaución, te pido que si anochece y no he llegado a casa, vayas a buscarme._

 _Estaremos en el viejo campo de béisbol abandonado que está a dos cuadras del Furinkan, la pelea iniciará a las tres de la tarde._

 _Por favor, no preocupes a nadie y no te preocupes tú, estaré bien._

 _Con…_

 _Akane Tendo"_

Ranma terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó enfurecido.

 _ **-¡Chiquilla tonta! ¡Estúpida Akane! ¿Cómo puede ser tan boba de ir a enfrentarse con ese par de arpías juntas! La van a matar-**_

Bajó de un solo saltó del techo y comenzó a correr desesperado sobre los tejados en dirección al mentado campo. La angustia oprimía su corazón, sabía que Akane estaba en peligro, y él, estúpidamente, la había dejado sola.

Pasó cómo un rayo frente a su escuela, el reloj marcaba casi las cinco de la tarde. Pensaba que si no hubiera terminado pronto su encuentro aún no estaría en camino de rescatarla, si tan solo se demoraba más tiempo del necesario ella podría estar…

Le tomó apenas un par de minutos más en llegar al campo, lo que vió lo sorprendió sobremanera. Ante él estaba al pie de un árbol Ukyo, sujetándose uno de sus hombros y sin intención de ponerse en pie. En el centro del campo estaba tirada Shampoo, apenas pudiendo mantener la cabeza erguida, completamente raspada y ensangrentada, mientras una impávida Akane se localizaba en medio de ambas mujeres, también bastante maltrecha, pero aún de pie.

Ranma llegó inmediatamente a su lado, hecho una furia y la tomó de un brazo girándola para verla de frente, parecía que Akane despertaba de un trance cuando posó sus ojos en los zafiros de él.

- _ **Ranma**_ …- suspiró.

 _ **-¿!Que es lo que te pasa, niñita estúpida?! ¡A todas ustedes! ¿Creen que peleando eternamente lograrán decidir con quien quiero casarme? ¡De verdad que son tontas! ¡Y tú más que ellas!-**_ gritaba fuera de sí dirigiéndose a la chica Tendo- _**Siguiéndoles el juego en cada tontería que se les ocurre, ¿acaso también soy un trofeo para ti? ¡Si es así, no quiero compartir mi vida con nadie que me vea como un estúpido esposo decorativo! ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien tan vacía por dentro como ellas? -**_ continuó señalando en dirección de las vencidas- _**¡Ellas por lo menos tienen gracia, pero tú ni eso! ¡No sabes cocinar, eres fea, bruta, plana, marimacho!** No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti_ lo último lo dijo el varón en un inaudible suspiro.

Akane lo veía con una mezcla de sentimientos, había furia, rencor, tristeza y desilusión, mucha desilusión en sus ojos. Obviamente no había alcanzado a escuchar lo último que dijo el muchacho, por lo que lentamente se retiró del campo de batalla, arrastrando su pierna malherida, en dirección de su maestro y doctor familiar, Tofú.

Shampoo y Ukyo observaron la escena sin emitir sonido alguno, antes del arribo de Ranma, Akane había pronunciado su designio, ahora el hechizo había surtido efecto y ninguna de las dos ni siquiera intentó sacar ventaja de la situación, solo sentían una profunda pena por aquella chica que había dejado su corazón en el campo de batalla y que tan lastimeramente se retiraba.

 _ **-Pero, Ran-chan…-**_ apenas pudo pronunciar la cocinera de okonomiyakis- _**¿Por qué eres así con ella? Hay algo que debes saber antes de que la pierdas para siempre. Sí, Shampoo y yo nos enfrentamos hoy con ella con la idea de obligarte a quedarte con la que ganara la pelea, pero Akane no. El acuerdo era que la que ganara decidiría tu futuro, cuando ella nos venció, no dijo que quería que te casaras con ella… ella… ella**_ – se le acababan las palabras a Ukyo de la vergüenza.

- _ **¿Ella que, Ukyo?-**_ le interrogaba un desesperado Ranma ante la repentina confesión.

- _ **¡Ella dijo que quería que fueras libre para que encontraras el verdadero amor! Que si cualquiera de nosotras o alguien más era tu destino, ella lo aceptaría, que no le importaba con quién te casaras mientras fueras feliz, pero que no iba a permitir que nadie te impusiera un matrimonio, ni tu padre ni el suyo. Por eso le interesaba tanto ganar, más que casarse contigo, quería tu libertad y tu felicidad-**_ terminó aceptando con frustración la cocinera.

Ranma sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos. A la única mujer que de verdad le importaba su felicidad le había gritado e insultado como nunca antes, aquella que había arriesgado su integridad física más de una vez ahora se había ido cuando le dijo que no la quería a su lado, una vez más, él había arruinado todo.

Giró a ver a sus "prometidas" que no estaban en mejor estado que Akane cuando se fue, se debatía entre auxiliarlas o correr tras su amor. Shampoo fue la primera en percatarse de la lucha interna que se libraba en el varón, y al fin libre de su enfermiza obsesión por él, le dijo:

- _ **Airen… perdón, ser la costumbre. Ranma deber ir tras ella-**_ él la observó sorprendido- _**nosotras estar bien, no movernos de aquí, pero ella seguir andando y perdiendo sangre y energía, pronto caerá. Mousse venir en un rato y ayudarnos, el no poder dejar a Shampoo en paz ja ja**_ – terminó de decir con una sincera risa la amazona.

Ranma vio a Ukyo que le sonreía cansadamente mientras asentía con la cabeza y le hacía gestos con la mano para que partiera. El chico no lo dudó más y salió corriendo tras la bella Tendo, dejando atrás dos pares de ojos que lo veían partir con tristeza y resignación mientras se cerraban para descansar un poco del largo día.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **En el consultorio del doctor Tofú**

- _ **Buenas tardes, sensei**_ \- pronunció una sucia y bastante malherida joven al momento de entrar por el patio.

El doctor Tofú se encontraba barriendo la entrada, en cuanto la vio inmediatamente se dirigió a ella, con el tiempo justo para sujetarla de los brazos mientras Akane se derrumbaba debido a que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla y su corazón ya no aguantaba el peso de las palabras de Ranma. Desde lejos, el causante de sus penas observaba escondido y en silencio la escena, dominado por la tristeza y los celos.

El buen hombre tomó aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y se introdujo en la clínica, fuera de cualquier mirada curiosa. Colocó a la chica en la camilla y comenzó a examinarla, la herida más considerable que tenía era en su pierna izquierda, dónde el músculo estuvo a punto de desgarrarse.

- _ **Así que la usaste-**_ comentó el doctor mientras continuaba examinándola.

- _ **No tuve opción, era todo o nada**_ \- contestó secamente la joven, dominando heroicamente las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía.

- _ **Bien, Akane, como tú sensei, doctor y amigo, necesito saber lo que pasó para poder tratarte, te queda muy poca energía vital, lo que quiere decir que usaste demasiado la técnica secreta, sabías perfectamente lo que pasaría si lo hacías ¿En verdad era tan importante ganar como para arriesgar tu vida?-**_

- _ **Necesitaba ganar, sensei, no luchaba por mi si no por…-**_ las lágrimas le impidieron continuar, no soportó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, dejando fluir aquella pena que la embargaba. Había estado dispuesta a dejar a Ranma para que fuera feliz, pero las palabras de odio que le dirigió le calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, una cosa era que no la amara y otra que la despreciara así.

Desde un árbol cercano al consultorio, unos azules ojos veían la escena a través de una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas.

- _ **Yo mismo la dirigí a sus brazos, soy un estúpido**_ \- pensaba un celoso y triste hombre de negros cabellos- _**por lo menos sé que está en buenas manos-**_ suspiró resignado, soportando el dolor que le provocaba presenciar que su prometida estuviera siendo protegida y consolada por alguien más que no fuera él.

La chica comenzó a calmarse después de dejar que las lágrimas aliviaran un poco su pena, se separó de su maestro y agradeció que fuera él quien la viera llorar, pues había tomado la decisión de que debía ser firme con Ranma, y para eso necesitaba estar tranquila. Después de un par de respiraciones, estaba totalmente calmada y le narró a su acompañante la historia con todos los pormenores. El varón la escuchó con atención, comprendiendo el enorme peso que la chica había soportado sola durante los últimos tres meses y el por qué se había arriesgado a perder toda su energía vital. Cuando terminó de hablar la jovencita le tocó el turno a él de decir:

- _ **Akane, te has vuelto muy fuerte, entiendo el dolor que siente tu corazón por las palabras de Ranma y solo una cosa te pido, dale la oportunidad de explicarse antes de que hagas algo. Él todavía es muy inmaduro, deja que sus emociones lo dominen y habla antes de pensar, por favor, escúchalo. Por ahora, te quedarás aquí en la clínica ¿Si? Eso te dará oportunidad de meditar y así podré monitorear adecuadamente tus heridas, llamaré a tu casa para avisar. No te preocupes, no les diré que tan grave es tu condición, quedaremos en que es un ligero esguince como la otra vez ¿De acuerdo? –**_ y sin darle oportunidad a nada, el médico salió de la habitación.

El joven desde el árbol vio partir al doctor, esperaba que la diera de alta y verla al salir de la clínica, no era la primera vez que Akane se lastimaba de esa manera y siempre lograba recuperarse rápido, así que decidió aguardar desde su puesto. El tiempo pasaba, comenzó a oscurecer y no parecía que la chica fuera a abandonar el nosocomio, por lo que al fin decidió bajar y presentarse ante el hombre.

Entró con cuidado en la clínica, sigilosamente lo buscó hasta hallarlo en la cocina, preparando té; obviamente el médico había detectado su presencia desde que espiaba desde el árbol, así que lo esperaba calmadamente. Ambos se vieron en silencio, Tofú le indicó sin palabras que lo siguiera, entraron a un cuarto apartado y cerraron tras de sí. Una vez que estuvieron a resguardo, comenzaron a hablar.

- _ **Doctor, yo…-**_ intentó decir el más joven.

- _ **Espera, Ranma. Antes de que empieces, debo hablar contigo de hombre a hombre. Tal vez sea el menos indicado para decírtelo dado mi propia situación, pero tal vez esta charla nos sirva a los dos. Ya no eres el muchacho que llegó a Nerima hace ya cuatro años, ahora eres un adulto y tienes que empezar a comportarte como tal; todas nuestras palabras y actos tienen consecuencias y debemos asumirlas, tú tendrás que lidiar con lo que hoy le dijiste a Akane en medio de tu ofuscación. Sé de antemano que no era tu intención decírselo, que la que hablaba era tu preocupación, porque la amas, pero la heriste muy profundo**_ -en este punto Ranma sintió una punzada en el corazón, parecía que un rayo le había atravesado- _**Verás, le enseñé una poderosa técnica dónde puede controlar su energía vital a placer, fue la misma que ocupó hoy en su encuentro con las chicas, pero la utilizo por demasiado tiempo, es decir, usó casi toda su energía vital ¿Me explico?**_ –

Ranma lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, entendía lo que el que tenía enfrente le decía, pero algo en su ser se negaba a aceptar lo que escuchaba.

- _ **Akane casi pierde la vida en el combate**_ \- sentenció seriamente el doctor- _**Ahora se encuentra muy debilitada, así que se quedará por lo menos esta noche.**_

Los ojos del joven Saotome expresaban furia, dolor, resentimiento, pero no contra aquella que una vez más había arriesgado su vida, si no contra él mismo, por haber sido tan idiota como para dañar a quien más amaba en este mundo, por no pensar lo que decía, por no ser sincero declarándose abiertamente y así evitar la pelea.

El mayor lo veía serenamente, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, debía calmarlo antes de que actuará impulsivamente, de nuevo.

- _ **Ranma, escucha. Tú mejor que yo sabes lo que sientes por ella ¿cierto?-**_ su interlocutor solo lo vio a la expectativa- _**no es necesario que digas nada que no quieras, pero sí debes aclarar lo que le dijiste hace un rato. Sabes en qué cuarto está, medita el tiempo que necesites**_ – él se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando al chico de trenza sumido en sus pensamientos.

Le tomó quince minutos ordenar su mente… bueno, casi, en realidad no sabía qué iba a decir, pero debía enfrentarla, no podía seguir haciéndole daño, ella había luchado por su felicidad sin siquiera sospechar que su felicidad era ella misma. Era un Saotome, no debía sentir temor… casi nunca.

Salió decidido del cuarto, caminó hasta donde se alojaba su prometida y se paró frente a la puerta, respiro profundo un par de veces y entró. Ahí estaba, el motivo de sus desvelos, de sus angustias, de sus ganas de superarse, su motor. Tenía descubierta la pierna herida, era un horrible desgarre que abarcaba casi todo el muslo y comenzaba a amoratarse. Apenas lo vislumbró, la joven intentó cubrir con una sábana su extremidad, pero el chico fue más rápido y detuvo su mano en el aire.

- _ **¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Suelta!-**_ decía Akane mientras forcejeaba por la tela. - _**¿No crees que ya me has dicho suficiente? ¿hasta qué punto piensas humillarme? Ya dejaste claro cuánto me detestas, ahora sólo déjame**_ \- dijo con desgano al recordar que había prometido a su sensei escucharlo antes de cometer alguna locura; lentamente subió el rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un compungido Ranma, con la mirada suplicante y llena de dolor.

- _ **Akane, por favor**_ \- susurraba.

Ella bajó las manos hasta colocarlas quietas sobre su regazo, respiro hondo y desvió la mirada, esperando. El hombre vio con detenimiento el estado de la pierna, quiso tocarla, pero se detuvo por miedo a lastimarla. Comenzó a hablar.

- _ **Lo que dije hace rato… no es cierto. El niñito estúpido soy yo. Ukyo me contó por qué deseabas tanto ganar-**_ Akane pegó un respingo pero siguió con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos- _**Soy un idiota, ya lo sé, mi bocota siempre arruina todo y está vez no fue la excepción; lo que grité era mentira, no pienso eso de ti ni nunca lo pensaría. Y, Akane… gracias-**_

La chica levantó la mirada con gesto interrogante.

- _ **Gracias por haber ganado la pelea. Tú tienes un gran corazón y yo… quiero decirte que… tal vez… tal vez... algún día… yo… yo… pueda… agradecerte-**_ concluyó el joven, acobardándose en el último momento de lo que iba a decir.

La muchacha asintió con gesto nervioso. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, pensó que quizás, sólo tal vez, ese hombre que tenía enfrente la amaba y la elegiría como prometida, pero una vez más se equivocó. Sin embargo, se sintió feliz al haber podido librarlo de las locas esas y de las imposiciones, ahora era libre para elegir su vida y con quién la compartiría, aunque no fuera ella. Esbozo una sincera sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar que se tiñera un poco de tristeza, y miró de frente a su ex-prometido para decirle:

- _ **Ranma, me alegro sinceramente que estés libre de todos tus compromisos, y quería saber si a pesar de todo aceptarías ser mi amigo-**_

El varón quedó impactado con la frase pronunciada, no había analizado el alcance que tenía el hechizo del pergamino ¿Ya no tenía ninguna prometida? ¿Ya no estaba comprometido? ¿Ni con Akane? ¿Amigos? No supo cómo reaccionar, solo abrió grandes los ojos y enmudeció, apenas pudo mover lo suficiente la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los jóvenes, en realidad, ya no tenían relación alguna, solo eran amigos… amigos… amigos… esa palabra se repetía en la cabeza de ambos, sonaba hueca, sin sentido, solo amigos.

Ranma se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, lo único que alcanzó a susurrar fue

- _ **Adiós, Akane… y gracias… por todo**_ \- y salió con la cabeza gacha, sumiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Dentro del cuarto, una mujer con el corazón destrozado miraba insistentemente la puerta mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos… y comenzó a llorar, lloró desesperadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía que en cada sollozo un pedazo de su alma moría, jamás su corazón se había destrozado de tal manera, ya no era una chiquilla, estaba sufriendo la pérdida de su gran amor.

Del otro lado de la puerta se hallaba el hombre de negro cabello, recargado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar salir aquellas gotas de sus ojos.

- _ **Ahora sí, es todo, la perdí**_ \- susurraba para sí mismo.

De repente, se irguió cuán alto era, apretó sus puños y entró intempestivamente en el cuarto de nuevo, avanzó decidido y se plantó a un lado de la chica.

- _ **No**_ \- dijo con voz profunda.

La mujer aún sollozaba quedamente pero al escuchar la palabra, se sumió nuevamente en una muda tristeza. No solo la rechazaba como prometida, también le negaba su amistad.

- _ **Entiendo, sería muy difícil ser amigos después de todo lo que hemos vivido jun…-**_ pronunció cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, siendo interrumpida por el joven frente a ella.

 _ **-¡No me refiero a eso!-**_ soltó con brusquedad- _**No… no… no quiero… ¡No quiero ser sólo tu amigo**_ \- hizo acopio del poco valor que le quedaba y le miró insistentemente a los ojos- _**Ya no me importa, no me importa si me rechazas, ya no tengo nada que perder. Yo te amo, Akane**_ -

Su mirada era fiera, segura, era la mirada de un guerrero en plena lucha, era fuego puro. La chica no atinó a hacer nada, simplemente estaba impactada. Ranma la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

\- _**Te he amado desde hace mucho, ya no puedo seguirlo callando, por favor, no me rechaces, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico-**_

Sintió aquel fino cuerpo convulsionarse entre sus brazos, no quería soltarla, estaba aterrado; después de unos eternos minutos, la dejó libre, derrotado, ella no le había contestado, no era necesario que dijera nada, ya lo había entendido.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero en ese momento sintió que su mano era sujetada por otra mano, y al girar vio lo más hermoso que jamás había vislumbrado, esa chica tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas aún y su linda boca era adornada por la más hermosa de las sonrisas, una que nunca le había visto. Con poca fuerza lo jaló hasta que se volvió a sentar a su lado y le pasó sus manos por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el azabache cabello y en un impulso, acercó sus labios a los de él.

En el momento que sus labios se tocaron, una fina luz iluminó el cuarto, el hechizo se había cumplido, Ranma había encontrado el verdadero amor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡GRACIAS!

Gracias por haber leído esta y las demas historias, gracias por la grandiosa bienvenida que me han dado en el mundo de Fanfiction, y sobre todo, gracias por incitarme a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias especiales a **Nao Saotome Malfoy, Ranma84, Andy Saotome Tendo,** **SARITANIMELOVE,** **bustamante.kayla, Luna Akane,** **Llek** **BM** que me han seguido y animado en mis otros desvaríos escritos. Si me olvido de alguien por favor discúlpenme, se me complica recopilar todos los nombres desde el celular.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo relato, se agradece toda crítica constructiva.


End file.
